1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audience state estimation system, an audience state estimation method, and an audience state estimation program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an audience state estimation system or the like wherein a movement amount, movement periodicity, a volume and voice periodicity of an audience are detected on the basis of a video signal obtained by imaging the audience and an audio signal according to sound including voice from the audience, and an audience state is estimated on the basis of the detected result.
2. Description of Related Art
In a prior art, when providing contents of a movie or a program, an image display device and a sound output device are used to perform image display and sound provision based on a previously-created video signal or audio signal.
To effectively provide contents, it is important to grasp an audience state. For example, grasping how scenes cause the audience to laugh or clap allows the contents to be more effectively provided with adding an effective sound and the like according to the reaction state of the audience in providing the contents. A producer or creator of contents can easily discriminate between a laughing scene and a clapping scene from the grasped reaction state of the audience and can effectively make use of the reaction state of the audience in creating new contents. When using the reaction state of the audience in a contents creation stage, more effective contents creation can be performed.
When grasping the reaction state of the audience, in the prior art, a person must observe the audience to discriminate in which scene the reaction state occurs and how it is. It is impossible to easily grasp the reaction state of the audience.